Uyae
Uyae is a strange Zirantian fighter-mage. In appearance, she seems to be a bear-girl. Story She is a former member of the Claw, now she is going hiding and having a very rough time because of that risky decission. During the diplomatic visit of the "Doom King's captain" to Zirantia, Yarra's group meets her in the capital's slums. She has serious difficulties trying to make herself understand, but usually she is able to get her point across (at least to a certain degree), but the situation only improves when Simon has the chance to meet her in personYarra's group has already have the chance to learn her abilities.. She decided to leave the organization after the callous and brutal behavior that she suffered at their hands after a failure in controlling a heat. As her fellow comrades she was taken from her family at birth and guided to follow blindly the rules imposed by the group. Because of that, she was deliberately isolated and raised without any outside contact. The sheltered life that she has lived so far has left her with a very narrow and even naive outlook. In fact: Skills Uyae is unique among the party in that she can be put into two different modes that affect her base stats, emphasizing respectively physical and magical abilities. Starting equipment Like Aka and Varia, she is a dual-wielder and has a second Weapon slot instead of an Off-hand slot. Weapon: Steel Claw. Weapon: Magic Glove. * Claws * Gloves Headgear: None. *'Helms' Bodygear: Zirantian Leather. *'Armor' Accessory: Zirantian Charm. *'Common accessories' *'Anti-sexual accessories' Tactics The Aura of Spirit is worth using only if you want to make the most of Uyae's healing skills, as they are the only ones that rely on her MAG. Otherwise, if the current formation already has a healer, using Aura of Might seems to be preferable to not using anything, unless you are fighting enemies that deal a lot of magical damage and every point of MDF matters. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Probably because her cultural background, most of her points can be obtained by doing various activities with Simon. Base value: 30. * IF Varia was reshaped. * for observing confrontation between Yuanon and saner-Altina outside the zirantian slums bar, OR with cockwhore-Altina. * for finding at least 24 zirantian artifacts, OR for at least 20. * for speaking to Fuani, with Simon and Uyae. * for examining Antiala statue, with Simon and Uyae. * for visiting the entrance of the Zirantia palace, with Simon and Uyae. * for trying food in the plaza, with Simon and Uyae. * for visiting the zirantia slum bar, with Simon and Uyae. * for visiting New Unionist Party HQ, with Simon and Uyae. * for talking to Biyue, with Simon and Uyae. * for letting Varia cross the spike chamber in Ordeal of the Claw IF Varia was reshaped. * for obtaining Divine Claw Charm in Ordeal of the Claw. * for obtaining at least 20 Zirantia investigation score, OR for at least 15, OR for at least 10, OR otherwise. * for entering the royal baths and talking to her about them. * for entering the royal library and talking to her about it. * for observing her conversation with Kia (green-haired zirantian), in palace kitchens. * for talking to her after receiving refugees. * for copying Aramite rapist soldiers. * for entering Ari-Yhilina Square after your return from Eustrin. Maximum legit value: 90. Affection titles *0 Eager Helpmeet *50 Committed Helpmeet *75 Devoted Helpmeet *100 Allmate Scenes None yet. References Category:Characters Category:Party members